Julia Kaneko
| image = Julia_Kaneko.png | kanji = 金子ジュリア | romaji = Kaneko Juria | sex = Female | status = Deceased | deathcause = Murder (Haemorrhagic shock due to stab wound) | occupation = Show assistant | relationships= • Nick Hallelujah (Rumoured lover) • Yoshinaga (Alleged lover) | debut = ''Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri'' episode 1 | portrayedby = Maiko Tomeoku }} (金子ジュリア, Kaneko Juria) was a show assistant of spiritual artist Nick Hallelujah. Background Besides being one of the show assistants of Nick Hallelujah, Julia was rumoured to be his lover. However, sometime later, she had been alleged to be having an affair with Nick's manager, Yoshinaga. In this relationship, the latter once presumably bought her a pair of earrings that had a similar design with his bracelet, which she possibly wore constantly. On the 9th of January 2016, at one of Nick's show entitled Spiritual Art Show, Julia was murdered in Nick's hotel room. As she was looking out the window waiting for Nick, she was stabbed by Yoshinaga at around 11:00 p.m., after which the show's signature wire that causes the trickery of levitation was tied to her belt and hidden beneath the hotel room's curtain. As Nick arrived, in a typical stupor after drinking ''sake'', he fell asleep on the couch, giving Yoshinaga the signal to pull Julia near Nick's couch using the transparent wire from across the hotel room. At around 11:07 p.m., Nick received a call from Yoshinaga and discovered Julia's corpse.Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri episode 1 Appearance Julia was a beautiful woman who had fair skin and long black hair. During one of Nick's shows, she wore a semi-formal, attire with rose-like design, arranged her hair in two loose pigtails, and applied lipstick having a dark shade of red. Prior to her death, she wore a warm-coloured blouse, a pair of jeans, and a brown leather belt; put her hair in a loose ponytail; and let her bangs partially free. Notably, Julia wore a pair of rectangular silver dangling earrings with an intricate design, something that matched the design of her alleged lover's bracelet, assumed to have been bought from the same store. Personality Julia was presumably helpful to Nick as one of his show assistants. Whether she knew about Nick's rather off-putting drunken behaviour or not, she probably sought for the company of someone else, ending up having an affair with his manager. Nonetheless, she had Nick's trust, who had left her a spare key of the hotel room he was once staying in. Plot Following her corpse's discovery, the Kyoto Prefectural Police investigate the crime scene at Hotel Cadenza in Kyoto. Munenori Yasoda discloses the cause of her death to be haemorrhagic shock as the police prematurely names Nick Hallelujah as the culprit after detecting his fingerprints on the murder weapon. Later, Hideo Himura and Alice Arisugawa arrive to aid the police, where Himura accurately pinpoints her killer after a series of deductions from their interrogation on Nick and Yoshinaga. References